Conventionally, image capture devices provide image capture modes and image effects to provide artistic changes to an image captured by the image capture device. The artistic changes are often made to exaggerate portions of the image and reduce accuracy. Image capture modes are often provided to a user prior to capture of an image such that the image capture device is placed into an image capture mode with specified settings prior to capture of the image. Image capture modes are often independent of context or rely on a user to correctly select the image capture mode appropriate for a context or subject of the image. Image effects are often provided after capture of the image. Image effects are often provided regardless of context of the image.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.